


The Creed (working title)

by mydnyteraven



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydnyteraven/pseuds/mydnyteraven
Summary: James Miles was a ruthless assassin, trained from a young age to fight and kill the templar agents of Abstergo to maintain freedom for the world, no matter the cost.Dani Mistiver was a young lawyer, orphaned as a child, and taught that if you wanted something, you fought for it with everything you had.When James is kicked from his brotherhood for breaking the tenets, and Dani, frustrated with knowing nothing about her past, commits the unthinkable, their paths cross, and they join forces.





	The Creed (working title)

Chicago, June 2010, 2:00pm. Outside Abstergo’s American HQ. 

No one paid attention to the motorcyclist in the dark hoodie as he wove through traffic in the mid-afternoon sunshine. He moved at no great speed and made no risky maneuvers. He moved with the same purpose as anyone else, to reach his destination. 

James Miles was not just any motorcyclist though. Trained in combat and stealth from a young age, James was known in certain circles as an Assassin. He and his ancestors were deeply involved in a war throughout history against a group known as the Templars, though truthfully, they were much older than the knights who shared their name. In modern times, the Templars were primarily organized in a company known as Abstergo, which to the public, was a pharmaceutical company, but truthfully, they were involved in far more than that. 

This particular building headed up the technology development for Abstergo America, and it was here that they housed the plans for the Animus. A peculiar machine that they said could reveal people’s memories. Even ones that are long forgotten. Those plans were what James was after. 

James turned off the street and parked the bike in an alley. He removed his helmet and opened the bike’s saddlebags, pulling out several items. He slipped them into a picket and checked the archaic device on his right forearm. Flexing his fingers triggered a sharp concealed knife to spring out from its casing, just below the heel of his hand. He flexed his fingers again and it slipped back into place with a soft click. Satisfied, he pulled his hood over his head and left the alley.

Raul was on guard at the front door, just as he was at this time every other day. James had spent weeks memorizing the security guards’ schedules and finding weaknesses. Raul was not an old man, but he was out of shape, and easily stressed. He’d come into the job just a few months ago and had some bad gambling habits. He was always low on money, something James had taken to exploiting. A few bribes here and there kept Raul in his pocket, and James undiscovered by the rest of security. 

Raul was not surprised to see James approaching from across the street, but he shook his head anyway.   
“You’re killing me, man,” he complained. “You can’t keep coming here. I’ve told you everything I know.”  
“I know Raul,” James said. “This is the last time, I promise. Do you have the file?”  
“No, man, I couldn’t get it. I’d lose my job if I stole something like that. But I did get the codes to the file room...”   
“Let’s see them then,” James said.   
“Not here, man,” Raul glanced up at the security camera trained at the door. He waved dramatically, pointing away from the door, gesturing for James to leave. “The alley around back. 15 minutes. I just got to get someone to cover for me.”  
James nodded and walked away. He did not go directly to the ally Raul had indicated, but instead headed the opposite direction, around the building the long way. He kept his hood up, shielding his face from the security cameras lining the outside of the building. Abstergo’s security was tight, but James wouldn’t really be concerned by the rent-a-cops patrolling the outer edges of the building except his directive was to not be detected.   
When James arrived at the alleyway, Raul was waiting for him, sweating in the early summer heat, and clearly nervous.  
“Finally,” he gasped as James walked up.   
“Hand me the file,” James ordered, drawing a wad of cash out of his pocket.   
“Money first,” Raul said. He was shaking now.   
“Something the matter, Raul?”   
“No! Of course not.” His voice was shooting upward. James glanced back over his shoulder. Nothing out of the ordinary. The security guard covering for Raul stood in the doorway of the building, about 50 feet away. He looked down the alleyway. A dead end, with nothing a dumpster shoved up against the far wall. The wall wasn’t tall, maybe ten feet or so. There was no telling what would be on the other side. Probably more garbage.  
Raul was still yammering in a high voice. “This has to be the last time. I am going to lose my job if you come around again. This is sensitive information, and I could get in trouble anyway—“  
“The file,” James interrupted.  
Raul tossed a USB drive at James, and—as James caught it in his free hand, he dashed for the entrance to the alley.   
“Help! Someone help me!” Raul shouted.   
James narrowed his eyes, and things seemed to slow down. In less than two steps, he had come up behind the overweight security guard, brought his right hand up, and slammed his hidden blade deep into Raul’s neck. Raul, choking on his own blood, sank down to his knees, as blood poured down his uniform. He fell face-first onto the pavement, hanging out of the alleyway, where his compatriot was already running for the alley.   
James turned toward the blind wall and ran for it. In a single leap, he had jumped onto the dumpster, and in a second he was grabbing the top of the wall and pulling himself up. By the time the other security guard had reached Raul’s body, James Miles had gone.


End file.
